Disaster In The Making
by unlucky one
Summary: He sold her a big dream of living a life together with him but in the end all she got is a broken heart to mend and tears. She is determined to live and forget about her boyfriend. One disaster is enough and she wants to keep it that way. But it looks like it won't leave her alone just yet…..Disasters are after all not always disaster.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. A monster. A demon, who does nothing but to hurt you, making you cry. Cold amber eyes stared back at me, I'm so stupid. Hopeless. All I did is to mess up everything. Things just don't work exactly what I expect them to be. Now you're leaving me because I drove you away and it's my fucking fault. You had enough. You said you're sick of everything, of me. And I can't blame you for that. I do selfish things. And I can't deny the fact that I am the wrong person for you.

I know you can live without me but how can I, without you in my side. I miss you already. I love you way too much its driving me crazy. Please come back. I don't want you to leave.

I regret everything that has happened between us. Loving you was the greatest mistake I ever did in my life. I was so stupid and naïve to believe that you actually care about me. In the end you are just one of them; Pretenders. It was nothing but a great pretend; a trap for someone like me who doesn't know what it really feels like to be cared for. You made me believe that someone like me has a chance to be loved; a person who is a world away from you, I was so foolish that I believed you.

I can live without you in my life. And the memories of you in my head, I will forget them, all of them, because it hurts too much every time I remember you. And I'm tired of being hurt. I want to grow up.

I found myself walking towards your favourite coffee shop. I just stood there outside, contemplating if I'd come in or not. People started to take notice of me and that's when I reached for the door and headed inside. The scent of coffee and sweets engulfed the air as I walked in. I looked around half hoping I'd see you sipping your coffee at your usual table. My heart raced when I caught a glimpse of you in the corner, alone and lost in thought, looking at the lonely streets. I mustered up the courage and walked towards you, slowly. I stopped and frown, you're crying, dribbles of tears make its way down your cheeks. I averted my eyes, not standing seeing you cry I walked away.

All alone, I can't help but to feel a little emotional and tears began to swell up. I sighed, I guess coming to this place is one of the bad choices I made, I thought. Sipping my coffee I keep staring at the streets. It's so deserted and quiet, so lonely. Like me. Moving on is not easy as I thought it would be. Everywhere, there are you, haunting me as if you're telling me that I can never forget. But I will prove you wrong because time is there and it will help me heal this wound. This will be the last time that I'll cry, this time things will be different.

Seeing you cry rips my heart. Remorse settles in my stomach. I kept walking not really knowing where I'd end up. The image of you that I saw back in the café keeps popping in my head. I looked up and whispered to myself, "it feels like the heavens have fallen". Then all of a sudden something hit my head not only once but several times. I touched my head and felt something slimy, it smells of rotten apple and my clothes are all stained because of it. Then I heard someone screaming, "I hate you, get lost" and it seems like the person shouting is referring to me. Taken aback from what I heard I couldn't move from the spot and the words she screamed only added salt to my injury. Gathering my composure I look at the direction where could the smelly rotten apples are coming from. I glanced around then saw someone standing at the hill still shouting those words over and over as she keeps throwing apples at my direction. I was about to call out to that person when something hit me again but this time it's no longer the slimy and foul smelling rotten apples, it's raining cans of half filled root beers and rotten apples and I'm the sole victim of it. As the street lights began to light up, a silhouette of a woman begin to take form but the throwing didn't stop. Stained and wet, scented with rotten apples and root beer I walked towards the figure, dodging the objects still thrown at my direction.

Damn it! Just after my resolve of forgetting you and moving on, I walked out from the café and the scene before me hit me like a tidal wave. You, wrapping your arms around that woman made the memories and pain slapped me hard on the face all over again. Seeing you in that state made me realize how stupid I am to even shed a tear for someone like you.

Still fuming and angry over myself I bought all the beers I could afford. Thinking of a place where I could get this all out, I walked toward the park while chugging down beers along the way.

Ah! A perfect spot, I said out loud. Blurrily, I picked up some rotten apples lying in the ground and thank the apple tree for it. Looking at the rotten apples I smirked, like this apple, you are rotten, good for nothing and deserves to be thrown away, like this!, flinging the apple towards the lake. Still not satisfied with one throw I keep throwing the apples lying on the ground.

"I hate you, get lost", I screamed. Having run out of rotten apples I picked the cans of beer I half finished and started throwing again. My arm started to ache but I didn't stop, the lights in the park started to flicker to life when all of a sudden someone spoke.

The weather forecast didn't predicted that it will rain of rotten apples and cans of beers today, if they did I wouldn't have end up like this, it said coolly.

I squint at the person but it didn't help at all, my eyes are too hazy to see clearly because of the alcohol. But judging from the voice it sounds like a man but why does it have a long hair? Maybe this person walking towards me is one of those people… a gay.


	2. Chapter 2: The Clash

Authors Note: Here's the chapter two. and i really appreciate that you reading this story and for reviewing. please continue reading this..as i make "slow" progress in this.

He walked towards the person who was obviously the reason why he is in that state right now. He could just have ignored the assault but his pride won't let him and because of that person he could just burst right that moment. Standing at the hill, holding a can of beer is a woman. Her face looks flushed maybe because of the impact from the alcohol, he thought. This was the one who was throwing apples and beer but when he looked at her, she doesn't look like it. She looks innocent and harmless, just drunk. Maybe it was someone else, he told himself, but the voice is more of a woman and there is no else other than this person in front of him. He was about to say something to her when she spurted beer in his face.

"You bastard, you got guts to show your face in front of me." she scowled, throwing him the can she's holding which he managed to elude.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled looking straight at the woman. Grabbing her arm he snarled, "I got enough hits from the rotten apples and cans you threw at me! Thanks to you I got stains all over my clothes and I smell rotten and just because of a girl who's throwing a fit when she's drunk. And instead of getting a sorry all I get is this?!" pointing at his face, feeling his temper slipping quickly.

Realizing it's not her good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend she felt a little bit of guilt but she crumpled that feeling as anger started to build up. How dare this man or gay, talk to her like that, she thought angrily.

Breaking away from his grip she looked at him, "why should I say sorry? It's not my fault you're down there while I'm throwing things from up here!" snarling back at him. Bending down to grab another batch of beer.

He snorted. "I thought crude women are already instinct centuries ago, but I guess they missed one." he muttered but she heard him, every word of it.

Facing him again, she belch right on his face and feeling satisfied with his retort. She doesn't know what's going on from her drunken state but she is winning it no matter what this is.

"Oops, I'm sorry! Mister perfectly sophisticated man!" she jeered and kept drinking her beer.

He can't believe this. Instead of apologizing to him, all he got is this! This obscene woman! Her behaviour is intolerable. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists out of anger and frustration. She's mocking him and he can do nothing to defend himself, he's losing to a mere drunk woman.

"Maybe this is why your boyfriend left you!" he chuckled tucking his hands in his pockets as he continued, "well if I were him I'd do the same. I bet he got tired of putting up with your unrefined comportment."

She shot him a deadly look. "What do you know?! So what if he left?! I don't give a damn! Oh. I forgot you are the perfect one, pointing at him. Heck! Are you even human, Mister Perfect?! Here I was minding my own business, drinking my booze when all of a sudden this impeccable" man just popped up out of nowhere and started blabbering about whatever." throwing her arms in the air out of annoyance, spilling the contains of the beer she's holding. "But you know what?, she shouted at him not giving him a chance to react. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Walking away staggering leaving him gaping.

Still not contented she stopped and threw him the can but didn't really reach him and yelled, "PERFECT LOSER!" sticking out her tongue. With that she walked off tottering.

Dumbstruck, he just looked at her figure slowly engulfed in the darkness. "Damn it! Like this day could get any better." he mumbled. Turning to leave he caught of something glittering in the grass, bending down he picked it up. He smiled, "let the game begin." and he smirked.

Finally tucked in her bed, her eyes slowly drooping she tried to remember what happened but everything is in a blur. "Rotten apples, a man/gay, mister perfect." she mumbled as drift to sleep.

Again, he studied the bracelet, looking at the design, the chain is made of some silvery white metal, and small pieces of gem shaped into different patterns at the center making it look enhancing. Now we're even, he thought. Leaving the bracelet in the counter, he turned off the light and slept looking forward for the next day.

Authors Note: thanks for reading. and please let me know what you think... i really would appreciate it a lot... and i mean.. A LOT.. if you'll give me suggestions how to make the story better...or ideas.

Please review. It would really encourage me a lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassment

Authors note: I just noticed that I all I used in the previous chapters are the pronouns her and him..and not really mentioned their names..haha… sorry about that.

The moment Rin realized that it's gone, she didn't bother to get dress, just grabbing her sweater she began her search.

"Please, let it be there!" I prayed, opening the door to the café, heading straight to the counter.

"Excuse me. Hi." I greeted.

"Uhm… have you seen a bracelet in my table yesterday? "

Kir the manager of the café and a friend frowned and shook his head." No, there's nothing. Why?"

Ignoring his question she walked out of the shop, rummaging through her mind where she might have left the trinket. Though it's given by her good for nothing boyfriend it still possess a value to her.

Cursing herself she continued her search….

Seshy woke up then grinned as if he remembered something amusing. Leisurely taking his time getting ready he can't stop himself from smiling, he even found himself humming while in the shower.

Glancing at the clock he hurried up not wanting to keep his "date" waiting. Checking himself in the mirror before grabbing his keys he leered at what he saw; impish amber eyes looking back at him, dark blue turtleneck with a Nehru jacket on top, matched with his old faded jeans then he realized that he's still wearing soft slippers, (Seshy you airhead..Haha) he quickly changed to his leather sandals then headed to his destination.

Driving his sedan he headed to the park but he can't stop wondering what could she be dong right this moment. Hunting down all the places she went the other day?, all teary eyed thinking she lost it?, he frowned and thought, she doesn't look like she's the kind of woman to cry over that trinket. He snorted, "what she could be doing right now" he asked himself.

"Damn it! Damn it! Did I really lost it?!"Asking herself. Biting her thumb Rin tried to remember all the places she went. Apple tree? She stopped at her tracks and hit her forehead. "The park!" She said out loud.

Arriving at the park after 15 minutes she sprinted towards the apple tree in the top of the hill as she ran she noticed that a lot of people are crowding in the park then she thought of the possibility that someone might had already taken it. Shaking the thought away she stopped meters away from the tree. Getting on her knees she searched the grass thoroughly.

"You can't be gone. Please not you too." she chanted.

She keeps searching for it but as time slips by she feel more frustrated and lost. About to give up her search and admit that there's no hope in finding the bracelet she heard someone clearing his throat.

Looking up she saw a figure leaning on the tree watching her every move.

He feels vaguely familiar, she thought.

Ignoring the man she stood up turning to leave.

"Rotten apple."

Turning around, he is smiling maliciously at her.

"Can I help you with something?"she asked consciously.

Hearing what she said the guy chuckled.

"That's actually my line." He replied. "Rotten Apple." He said with amusement.

What the hell is this guy talking about? Rin wondered. Rotten apples? She thought with a frown.

Sensing that she doesn't remember anything from last night he took from his pocket a bracelet.

"This is what you're looking for, isn't it?" he asked.

Staring at the bracelet he is holding, she gaped.

"That's not yours. That's mine, you thief." she raged.

Authors Note: This one is a short one but I promise to make it up to you guys in the next chapter.

Finals are coming up and I really need to study! Thanks for reading and please review. ^^..and let me know what you think.


End file.
